Users can be provided with somatosensory equipment which is activated by user's gestures and one or more applications can be carried out according to the gestures which cause activation. But the equipment cannot provide accurate identification or determination for the gestures causing activation. For example, it cannot determine whether a gesture has touched a designated area.